consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Daemon Confis
Daemon Confis is a troll who lives in Alternis. His chumhandle is darknessConspirator. Biography Dae was hatched a mutant, and all his life he covered this up by laying low and posing as a rustblood. He was discontent with the hemospectrum and the state of affairs as far as disparity between classes, but couldn’t speak up for fear of revealing himself. When he was young he found his ancestors’ belongings: weapons and journals, along with some other odds and ends. When he was 3 sweeps old, Seadwellers attacked his hive, murdering his lusus. Dae ended up in a fight with the invaders and was forced to kill them. This memory haunted him for a long time, but at present he is largely over it (having seen far greater horrors at this point). From then on he was largely isolated, but eventually decided that things needed to change. He started to meet more trolls who shared in his beliefs about the hemospectrum, and he began to build a network. By the time he was 6 sweeps, he had an inner circle and had started building an underground railroad for trolls on the run from the empire, creating safe havens for those the Empire had deemed fit to cull or enslave. Over time this network grew, and eventually members clashed with imperial loyalists. A chain of events forced Dae to take armed action, and he became a steadfast leader and a great tactician, even though he had hoped for a peaceful resolution. Inevitably, the full might of the empire came down upon him and his soldiers and it became too much to bear. His uprising was crushed after a valiant last stand where he tried, in vain, to escape with what was left of his army, and instead ended up the sole survivor, leaving Alternia for safety. He ‘Fireflied’ across the galaxy for a long while before coming to Alternis, and hearing about the rebel movement he plans to get back on his old horse and take the fight back to the empire. He currently runs the bookstore attached to The Silver Leaf and is on the lookout for a face. Personality Dc is usually soft-spoken and polite, but once he's comfortable around someone he loosens up. That's not to say he is any less polite, but he is more likely to banter and does't use such formal speech. He's also prone to being a deadpan snarker . He is intelligent and charismatic and is usually reading or drinking tea. He is loyal to a fault and once you gain his trust he'll go to the ends of the multi-verse to protect you. God help you and your ilk if you mess with his friends. Relationships Maxine Evigan - Ex Matesprit (presumed dead, traitor to his cause) Vexzin Quoura - potential love interest Zora Covent - Dating (potential love interest) Trivia *The 143 in his quirk comes from the hex code for crimson which is #DC143C *He knows how to fly space faring vessels *He's an expert swordsman *He can flashtep *He also knows Gaelic which is the language his ancestors journal was written in *He speaks with a brogue